choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition
America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition is the third book of the America's Most Eligible series. Alternatively known as either America's Most Eligible, Book 3 or America's Most Eligible, Season 12. It succeeds its first two books, America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and America's Most Eligible: All Stars. Summary Shocking twists, betrayals, heart-stopping romances... Tune in for all this and more, on America's Most Eligible, Season 12! Chapters Chapter 1: Save the Date When you return to Miami for your dream wedding, you'd better be ready to fight your way down the aisle! Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours ' ''With your dream wedding on the line, can you assemble a team that'll have your back? '''Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us The producers need you to stir up drama! Will you play nice, or play to win? Chapter 4: Dance, Dance ' ''It's time to flaunt your DJing skills! Will you wow your friends, or will your tone-deaf performance cost you your dream band? '''Chapter 5: It's time to sample wedding cakes! Will pressure from producers leave a bad taste in your mouth? Gameplay Features Wedding Score Your choices in this book contribute to the Wedding Score. It will unlock one of three unique endings. Certain choices, items, and outfits give your score a boost and unlock exclusive choices. If you earn the maximum amount of points in each chapter, you can also unlock exclusive scenes. Gallery Sneak Peeks AME3 Ch2 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AME BK 3 confirmation.png|Confirmation of Book 3 ConfirmationofBookName.png|Confirmation that the next season will be the Wedding Edition ChoicesNewGglPlyAdRomance.jpg|A Version of Handsome Stranger Proposing in Ad for Google Play AME_Wedding_Edition_Sneak_Peek.png|First Sneak Peek AMEWESneakPeek2.png|Sneak Peek #2 August 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (August Edition) - Release Schedule AMEWESneakPeek3.png|Sneak Peek #3 AME 3 Banner.png|AME 3 Banner Choices Insiders September 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (September Edition) - Release Schedule AME 3 Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter One Summary AME 3 Sneak Peek 4.png|Sneak Peek #4 AMEWESneakPeek5.png|Sneak Peek #5 Miscellaneous Carson Calling BK. 3 of AME Season 12.png|Initial Book summary confirmation America's Most Eligible Soundtrack Cover.png|Soundtrack Cover AME BTS Playlist Cover.jpg|BTS Playlist Cover America's Most Eligible Book 3 Official.png|Official Promo AME_3_House_MC_and_LI_live_in.jpg|You and your LI's house on the set property AME_3_Golden_Orchid_Ch._2.png|Golden Orchid as seen in Ch. 2 AME_3_Wedcon_in_Ch._3.jpg|Wed Con as seen in Ch. 3 AME_3_Boho_Wedding.png|Boho Wedding Theme as seen in Ch. 3 AME_3_Fairytale_Themed_Wedding.png|Fairytale Wedding Theme as seen in Ch. 3 Promotional Videos Choices - America's Most Eligible, Book 3 Teaser 1 Soundtracks Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. America's Most Eligible - In It to Win It America's Most Eligible - Survival of the Hottest America's Most Eligible - Game of Love America's Most Eligible - Cloud 9 America's Most Eligible - Party Animal America's Most Eligible - Glittered Groove Spoilers * The book was confirmed in the final chapter of America's Most Eligible: All Stars. * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere sometime in August 2019.https://us20.campaign-archive.com/u=2f5c59128263c284b990140da&id=955f017f79 * On June 20, 2019, it was revealed that in the update for the Choices App on this day, one of the new ads for the app features a version of Handsome Stranger proposing. * On July 5, 2019, via Choices Insiders, PB released the first sneak peek while continuing to tease the book's return.https://mailchi.mp/7b00c65da2b5/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-226517?e=365d4b19a6 * On July 22, 2019, PB released a second sneak peek on their Twitter.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1153404112341352448 * On July 31, 2019, PB announced via a tweet that the release date was moved to September of 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1156645836106768384 ** The stated reason was that PB wanted to "give it more time to shine" and ultimately have more books out in the Fall of 2019. * On August 13, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring Wrenn.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1161394637585563651 * On August 16, 2019, PB stated to stay tuned for the upcoming cover reveal of this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/8/16/three-years-of-choices * On September 3, 2019, they released a teaser trailer and confirmed the release date to be Wednesday, September 18, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1168967744135544834 * On September 4, 2019, PB released the official soundtrack for this series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1169413910379651072 * On September 6, 2019, the summary for Chapter One was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1170127904497258496 * On September 9, 2019, in a blog post about The Royal Masquerade, PB also released a sneak peek for this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/9/the-royal-masquerade * On September 13, 2019, PB shared a behind-the-scene playlist of America's Most Eligible.https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Bc8V3tmGjMVqRwjEyQFuS?si=F4o9p6-5SPabJ86DN170Sw * On September 16, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring Derek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1173744957225484288 * On September 23, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1176291598339960832 * On October 15, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter...https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1184253844676472832 Trivia * This is the first non-genderlocked wedding-themed book. * Chapter 1 has the same name as the at the time unreleased book, Save the Date. * This is the first book in the series that doesn't show a relationship icon next to the characters. * The scoring system used in this book is similar to the ones used in The Crown & The Flame, Most Wanted, Book 1, Platinum, and The Heist: Monaco. * The Crown & The Flame is referenced in Chapter 1 in a premium scene if you answer Jen's question what creature you would ride at your dream wedding by choosing a "dragon!" ** The series is also referenced in Chapter 3 at WedCon when it's mentioned that there are people who make The Crown and The Flame themed weddings. * The character Ben Park from the #LoveHacks series makes an appearance in the premium scene of Chapter 3 at HeroCon. * In Chapter 4, Kaitlyn Liao from The Freshman, The Sophomore, The Junior and The Senior series makes an appearance as a guest judge for the DJ challenge. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition Choices. References Category:Stories Category:America's Most Eligible Category:Romance Category:Reality TV Category:Gender of Choice Lead